


Trager Twins

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Pregnancy, Time Skips, Twins, You and Tig have twins, have fun with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Imagine request where reader is pregnant but seems to be a bit bigger than expected and discovers she's having twins. Continued into multiple parts detailing the everyone's lives as the twins grow up and become involved in the MC.





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby you look beautiful. Stop.”

“But why am I so big already? Imagine how big I’m going to be when I get further along.”

“I don’t know but everyone’s different. Maybe the baby is growing fast. If it’s really bothering you, go to Tara and get checked out. You still look as gorgeous as ever.”

You smiled gently as Tig wrapped his arms around you from behind, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder. You looked at each other through the mirror you were standing in front of and you watched as his eyes trailed down your naked and glowing body.

“What?”

“I just can’t believe you’re all mine.”

A blush rose up on your cheeks as he pulled away and placed his hands on your hips, his right hand sliding forward and coming to rest on top of the crow there.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Tiggy.”

“I was talking to the baby.”

He flinched lightly and laughed as you spun around in his arms, an eyebrow raised.

“Is that so? I guess I’ll just have to get dressed then.”

You began to walk towards the bed but had barely made it a step before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back into him, his eyes hungry.

“I don’t think so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You played around with the hole in your jeans, tugging on the stray piece of denim on the corner as you waited for Tara to come back and tell you how the pregnancy was going. You were only 3 months but your stomach was already looking like you were around further along and you weren’t sure why. You weren’t in pain or anything so you wanted to make sure everything was ok.

You looked up from your lap as Tara walked in, a smile on her face and you knew it couldn’t have been bad or serious. She sat down at her desk and put down the clipboard as she looked at you.

“You want the good news or the bad news first?”

You looked at her and shrugged, your leg shaking anxiously.

“Uh, bad.”

"If you’ve already bought stuff for the baby, you’re going to have to go back and buy another one of everything.”

Your eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Why?”

She smiled and leaned forward handing you a piece of paper, a line towards the top highlighted. As you read the words, it didn’t seem to click and you looked up at Tara.

“What does this mean?”

“You’ve got twins. That’s why you’re so big. You have two babies in there instead of one.”

You stared at her in shock.

“Two? Two?!”

“Yep. So get home and tell Tig.”

“Can I get an ultrasound printout? I don’t know how to tell him.”

She nodded and stood up, holding out her hand to you with a comforting smile. “Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tiggy, baby?”

He stood up from the couch as he sat beside Chibs, a smile on his face as soon as he saw you and walked over. His arms wrapped around you and held you to him lightly, being careful with your tummy.

“Everything go well? How’s my baby?”

“Well,” you pulled away and took the photo out of your purse.

“First of all, it’s our baby. Second, it’s babies.”

Like you’d expected, he just looked confused and you handed him the still of the ultrasound, his eyes squinting until he focused on something and pointed to it.

“There he is.”

“Yep. And there his brother is.”

He looked at you sideways before his eyes widened and he dropped the photo.

“Twins? That’s why you’re so big already?”

You nodded and you saw the same twinkle in his eye as when you’d first told him you were pregnant and his hands came to rest on your growing tummy as he looked down in wonder.

“We’re gonna have two babies?”

He didn’t give you time to answer as he roughly pressed his mouth against yours, and held your body closer to his, a low whistle coming from Chibs.

“That’s how the lass got that way Tiggy.”

He pulled away suddenly and turned to Chibs.

“She’s having twins!”

Chibs said something in Gaelic and stood, quickly making his way over to you, Juice and Jax hurrying over from the bar as well. It was difficult to understand what anyone was saying as they all began to speak at the same time but a smile came to your face and you laughed as you heard them arguing about when the boys would patch in.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening your eyes, you winced at the bright lights, bringing your hand up cover them.

“How’re you feeling baby?”

Looking to the side, you saw Tig siting right beside the hospital bed in his chair, one of your beautiful babies cradled in his arm. You immediately lit up, seeing your child that you’d longed to see for months as he lay there asleep in his father’s embrace.

“Ok. Tired. And sore.”

Tig nodded with a chuckle.

“Well I’d be worried if you weren’t after all that.”

You laughed softly too and then winced, the pressure feeling uncomfortable.

Looking back, you noticed that Tig was only holding one of the twins. He saw your eyes and could read your mind.

“He’s over there.”

You followed his finger and looked across the room to see Chibs holding your other child, his big blue eyes wide open as the older man spoke to him in what sounded like Gaelic, Juice sitting close beside him and peering down at the baby in awe while Gemma was knitting some mittens over in the corner. Lyla was at the dresser unpacking your bag, putting your clothes away while Jax was at the door, telling the nurse that you had woken up and we’re feeling the pain coming back and asking if you could have some more meds. You smiled, your eyes welling up as you continued to look around your room in the maternity ward, your family all there and providing support. Tig noticed and smiled as well, reaching over with his free hand to caress your cheek lovingly. He was sure that the fluctuations of hormones your body was going through were throwing your emotions around and he simply stayed quiet, letting you shed your happy tears and wiping them away as they fell.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too Tig.”

He leaned over to kiss you, his lips pressing against your ever so softly. As he pulled away, the baby began to stir and whine, his mouth sucking at the air and Tig grabbed him, beginning to place him on your chest.

“Looks like someone’s hungry.”

You grinned as he clung to you, using his tiny hands to pull himself up your chest, his mouth moving along the skin of your chest, searching for your nipple. Chibs and Juice stayed focused in the corner, Jax going over with them to give you your privacy while Gemma stood and came over with a warm smile, helping you position yourself.

“Turn a little to the side and hold his bottom like this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“But I wanna go with Juice!”

“No I’m going with him!”

“No, me!”

“No me!”

“Both of you stop!”

The boys stopped bickering as you scolded them, pointing a finger at them. Their eyes looked up at you, ready to start pleading their case until Tig walked in. Then they immediately ran to him, hoping they’d trick him into letting them go on a ride with Juice.

“Daddy, I wanna go on Uncle Juice’s bike.”

“No I am!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Boys, stop.”

They stopped again, Tig grimacing as you chuckled in the kitchen, knowing that you were waiting for him to get home so they could ambush him.

“You’re both too young, you’re not even 4 yet. You’re too small to be on a motorcycle just yet. You have to wait a couple more years.”

It didn’t take long for the waterworks to start, you grabbing your purse off of the counter along with your keys before you waved at Tig.

“See you boys. Be good for daddy.”

Suddenly they stopped whining and their tears dried up immediately, their heads snapping towards you before they rushed over to the door to start pulling on their shoes.“

“I’ll go with you mommy!”

“Me too!”

Now it was Tig’s turn to chuckle as you pouted. You thought you’d be able to get this weeks grocery shopping done quickly on your own but that didn’t seem to be the case. Instead, you walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of juice boxes and bags of chips, throwing them into a lunch box while the boys pulled on their sneakers. With their light up kicks on and ready to go, they stood back up and smiled, reaching up to grab each of your hands.

“Ready mommy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With your hand on the doorknob, you knocked softly before slowly opening the door, Jake sleeping soundly in his bed. You smiled as you looked at your son, unable to believe that he was a teenager already. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, you placed your hand on his head, running your hand along his head softly as you leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Time to wake up baby. You gotta start getting ready.”

The 14-year-old grumbled, shaking his head and relaxing further into the bed.

“Five more minutes.”

“I’ve given you 20 more minutes. You gotta be at the bus stop in 30 minutes or you’re gonna miss it. And don’t you dare try to miss it on purpose again because I have no problem having dad drop you off.”

With a grunt, he nodded and began to sit up.

“Fine.”

“Thank you baby. I’ll meet you downstairs. Hurry so you can eat some breakfast before you go.”

With that, you walked out of his room and back into the living room, Jason already dressed and halfway done with his breakfast. You ran your fingers through his hair as you passed him, grabbing his cup to pour him some more orange Juice as Tig finally came out as well.

“Hairs getting long babe.”

Your son nodded, shoveling more scrambled eggs into his mouth as Tig responded.

“He’s trying to look like his old man. Get his hair as long and luscious as mine. Though his will never be as nice.”

You both laughed as Tig exaggeratedly shook his head, his curls dangling and swinging as he did. He chuckled himself as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee, leaning over to throw an arm around your waist and bring you in for a kiss.

“Gross. Get a room.”

You pulled away as you heard Jake’s voice, him walking into the living room shirtless for breakfast, smirking as his father punched his shoulder.

“Get a room my ass. You pay bills here? This whole house is my room.”

With a roll of your eyes, you pulled away from Tig and got a plate to begin serving your son breakfast as Tig poked his finger at them.

“And it ain’t gross. It’s the only reason you little shitheads exist.”

“Alright Tig, that’s enough about our sex life ok?”

The boys nodded, thankful for your intervention.“

"Thanks mom.” “Yeah really.”

You placed the plate of bacon and eggs down in front of your son.

“Hurry up and eat Jake. You got 20 minutes.”

“Do I have to go today? Chibs said he would show me how to fix an alternator today.”

“And he will, this afternoon when you come back from school.”

He said nothing, but you could still see the anger on his face and you softly took hold of his chin in your hand, pulling his face to look up at you.

“You have to go to school so you can build a skill. Something to fall back on and provide for yourself when we can’t. We won’t be here forever. Education is the one thing no one can take away from you. You don’t have to go to college and become some neuroscientist, but I do want you to have a basic education. Ok?”

His face softened and he nodded, knowing you only wanted the best for him.

“Ok mom.”

You smiled softly and squeezed his jaw gently before letting go and grabbing his brothers plate to put in the sink. As you turned around, you saw Tig staring at you, adoration in his eyes. You blushed but said nothing, starting to wash the plates and dirty pans from breakfast and get ready for work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Morning mom.”

“Good morning baby. And my other baby.”

The boys laughed and put out their cigarettes before they stood from the table in front of the clubhouse, taking you into their arms at the same time, the unmistakable sound of leather folding flooding your ears as their kuttes rubbed together in the group hug. You pulled away from them and placed a hand on each of their cheeks, staring up at their tall frames. They looked down at you with nothing but love, proud smiles on their faces at their new patches they’d gotten last night in church.

“How long is this lockdown for?”

“Don’t know yet. Probably a week or so. Maybe more. Three of the Croweaters that are roommates downtown were found dead this morning. Another Old Lady said she saw a car parked outside of her kid's school two days in a row when she dropped them off. They sped away when they saw her trying to take down the plate. We don’t know for sure that they were related but Chibs wants everyone in here until he figures it out.”

You nodded and they moved with you, bringing you inside as they sensed your uneasiness.

“Don’t worry mom. Everything will be fine. We won’t let anything happen to you. You know that.”

You appreciated the sentiment but rolled your eyes none the less, lightening the mood.

“I used to wipe your butts and now you two are over here telling me you’ll protect me.”

The two boys, now men, smiled cockily, Jake walking further up ahead to open the door for you while Jason threw his arm around your shoulders.

“Well someone’s gotta be there to watch after you as you get old.”

“Old? I was kickin’ ass before you two were even a thought.”

“Yeah and now your sons can kick ass for you. Speaking of kicking ass, I saw how that cashier guy was looking at you yesterday at the store-”

With that, you rolled your eyes and your mom voice came out, despite their 6'3" shadows cast over you.

“Both of you get your asses inside before your father sends out a search party for us.”

They nodded reluctantly and went with you inside, Jake muttering to his brother about paying the cashier a visit later on, Jason immediately agreeing. You didn’t get a chance to scold them before they dashed off to the bar with childish smiles, Tig coming up behind you.

“Hey doll.”

“Hi baby.”

You shared a quick kiss and Tig passed you a glass of wine, you thanking him and taking a deep sip as his voice rang out.

“So I heard that cashier downtown was eyeing you…”


End file.
